With a bottle of rum
by runs with myths
Summary: When Jack meets the servant Rebecca they don't hit of great but her life soon changes as she finds herself on a journey across the seas but what will she discover along the way. My first fanfiction, so please be nice.
1. Prologue

With a bottle of rum!

**My first story I have wrote on here so please be nice :)**

The evening was drawing to a close and the drunken men staggered their way home holding onto each other, bawling with laughter as they went.

A young girl was finishing up in the bar, wiping down the last of the tables and she tiredly swept a loose brown curl behind her ear releasing a heavy sigh. As she finished the table she turned to put the empty glasses back behind the bar , when she suddenly stopped and let out a sharp gasp to see the figure sat in front with it's feet propped up on the table with it's hat tilted forward to cover it's face.

"Sorry sir, but we are closed" she said turning her back on him to place the glasses on the counter.

She expected to hear him walk out but she was greeted with silence. Slowly spinning around on her heels she walked towards the man "probably another passed out drunk" she thought to herself.

"Sir" she repeated trying to tip her head to see under the hats shade.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would just call me Captain Jack Sparrow" the man said tilting his hat back to reveal his brown dreadlocks and his cheeky grin.

"Well..err..Mr Sparrow we are closed and I need to be getting home" she said tilting her head towards the door.

"Captain, Captain Sparrow luv".

As the captain made no move to leave, the girl let out a huff and glared at him.

"Captain Sparrow" she spat sarcastically, "if you do not leave I am afraid I will have to force you".

"Oh really luv" he smirked standing up and closing the distance between them.

"Well I must be leaving, wouldn't want to be any trouble" the smirk still evident on his face.

The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence as they waited for each other to move. "But can I at least know your name?".

She hesitated before answering "Rebecca, Rebecca Myron"

Jack grinned in answering "Well Rebecca, Rebecca Myron, I hope to see you again shortly" he said before walking out the door.

Rebecca stood stunned for a second, recalling what had just happened.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" she repeated "what a curious man".

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don not own Pirates of the Carrbibean and the characters (sigh) but I do own Rebecca and any other characters you haven't heard of**

**Thank you so much GalnKay, Madness is me, and shortround09 you made my day :)**

**So here's my second chapter I know it's not very long but the next one should be much longer. **

Loud laughter erupted from a close table and the men and women took another swig of their rum.

Rebecca picked up the empty glasses from a table of men all laughing and joking around as one fell backwards bringing the rum from his glass along with him.

"Rebecca" a cheerful voice cried.

"Captain Sparrow?"

"Aye luv, that would be er... oh yes me" he replied bowing his head but failing to stand straight again and staggered forward into Rebecca's arms.

"You sir are extremely drunk" she said placing the glasses down and lifting jack's arm over her shoulders.

"I'm not *hiccup* drunk".

"Of course not how many fingers am I holding up?"  
"er..ermm … 12".

Rebecca giggled pulling him towards the door.

"Where do you live?" she questioned looking into the darkened streets.

"No no no no, I am Captain Jack Sparrow *hiccup***** I can find my own way back to ma ship" he slurred, before tripping forward and collapsing onto the pavement under the streetlights gaze.

"Cap'n" a voice cried, and Rebecca watched as a short man with sideburns and scruffy clothes came running towards them.

"Mr Gibbs" Jack cried happily opening his arms for a hug causing Mr Gibbs to back away uncertainly.

"Oh don't cha just love Mr Gibbs *hiccup*I do he's just so" Jack paused running his fingers through his beaded beard.

Mr Gibbs stopped Jack in his rambling, "Jack, lord Beckett's men caught the news of you here, we have to go".

That was when Rebecca looked down and caught sight of the burnt "P" sign on his arm.

"By god, your a pirate" she gasped.

"Of course luv what did you think I was Captain of the blacksmiths" Jack laughed at his own joke but was cut of by the sharp sound of a pistol.

"Time to go Mr Gibbs" .

Jack stood and hobbled after Mr Gibbs back to the Black Pearl.

"But, wait" Rebecca cried, before looking back at the soldiers rushing towards them with their rifles and pistols, and chasing after Jack.

The soldiers were getting closer and Rebecca ran by Jacks side constantly peering back to see if they had lost them, unfortunately that was not the case.

Jack turned to look over his shoulder, "if you don't stop looking behind you, your gonna run in.." but Jack was silenced as he ran straight into a street light.

"Jack" Rebecca cried running back to his unconscious form on the ground.

Mr Gibbs was still unaware of his Captain missing and ran back to the ship.

"Where's Jack?" the crew questioned.

Gibbs cursed before trying to peer into the dark streets from the ships decks.

Suddenly he caught sight of movement and looked closely to see Lord Becketts men turning around to march back.

Suddenly there was a thud behind him and he looked down to see Jack laying face first on the deck groaning, with a piece of rope dangling by his face.

Before Gibbs had chance to react another figure came flying down landing straight next to Jack with a thud.

"You blasted fool, I told you to pass me back the rope when you had landed" she scolded Jack as he sat up rubbing his palm against his forehead.

The crew stood shocked watching as the two people continued to argue.

"Well if you hadn't of pushed me so quickly I might have had chance to grab hold of the rope".

"The soldiers were right behind us what did you want me to do"

Whilst the two carried on in their own private argument, Gibbs looked up to see the rope swinging from a tree near the dock, tied around one of jacks daggers that was firmly stuck in the tree's trunk.

"Mr Gibbs" Jack's voice yelled bringing him out of his gaze.

"Err.. yes Captain" he said uncertainly.

Jack sighed shaking his head, and stood up .

"Would you be kind enough to find Miss Myron a room to sleep" he said before disappearing to his cabin.

Gibbs stared at the young woman in bewilderment as she stood waiting patiently.

"Women are bad luck to have aboard" was all he say as he gained a slap around the head by Anamaire at the helm.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for the long update but I had really bad writers block and I did promise you a longer chapter.**

**Thanks again madness is me and Galnkay and also the anon reviewer, and anyone else that read it.**

* * *

Rebecca clutched the shawl closer to her body as another gust of cold wind blew, she glanced up at the stars that covered the night sky and stood silently.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard footsteps behind her, slowly she turned to see the captain with a curious look plastered on his face.

"What you doin' out 'ere I thought Gibbs gave you a bunk?" he said quietly and stretching his tired muscles.

"The crew have a tendency to snore" Rebecca laughed but it sounded forced as she actually did want to get a decent nights sleep.

"You can sleep in my cabin" Rebecca just stared at him as he continued

"I mean I have a big enough bed" he smirked.

"Thankyou Captain" she replied after a moments silence "but where will you sleep?".

"In my bed of course, as I said its big enough".

Rebecca nodded silently and followed Jack into the cabin suddenly feeling quite nervous for some reason, the warm air felt nice and Rebecca didn't actually realise how cold she was until she was under the warm sheets with Jack by her side, her body shook as she shivered and she felt a warm arm snake around her waist.

"What are you doing" she asked in bewilderment. "Oh god I hope he doesn't think I'm just some whore" she thought.

"Warming you up, nothing better than body heat" he pulled her closer to him until her back was pressed against his front and his head was buried in the crook of her neck.

"Comfortable?" Jack sighed closing his eyes.

She giggled as Jack's moustache brushed against her skin and nodded, she couldn't bring herself to form words or she feared they would not come out right, and she was sure her face was a warming red colour.

"Get a grip of yourself" she scolded, but she couldn't bring herself to move from the comfortable position and warmth, so she leaned her head back and rested her hands on Jack's at her waist and fell into a peaceful nights sleep.

She awoke to warm breath on her face and she slowly fluttered open her eyes to see Jack propped up on is elbow next to her.

"Your a very curious sleeper, you know that?" he asked.

"What?" her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, and Jack's hand reached forward and smoothed the line down the middle leaving her even more shocked

"You just look so peaceful like nothing in the world could wake you, even if you were in the middle of a terrible storm" he laughed "what were you dreaming?" he asked stroking a curl away from her face.

" I... I can't remember" she stuttered knowing she hadn't fooled anyone, but none of the less Jack let it go.

In truth Rebecca felt embarrassed for what she had dreamt even if she did find it wonderful at the same time, "this is ridiculous he is just your Captain nothing more" her brain battled with her.

She became conscious of where she was agin as Jack's finger's played with her curls sprawled around her face .

"You know what also makes me curious?" Jack asked not looking into her eyes still distracted by her brown curls.

"I don't really know much about you, I mean I haven't heard of the name Myron before where did you come from?".

Rebecca felt quite stunned at his question, "so he does want to get to know you better" she thought "stop thinking such things he is just asking as you are now one of the crew".

"Well I took my mothers maiden name, Myron" she said surprised that her voice didn't waver.

"Why?, did you not kow your father or.." he trailed on.

"No I knew my father vaguely he was lost at sea with my older brother when I was younger and my mother raised me on her own, until she died then I moved to Tortuga not my first choice but it was easy enough to get by" it felt good for her to talk with someone instead of listening to drunken men babble on about nonsense.

Jack rubbed his beard, running his fingers throught he dangling beads taking in the information .

He moved until he was sat in front of her with his legs crossed whilst she sat up straighter allowing him room.

"So Jack, you never actually told me" she looking into his eyes "where are we heading?".

A grin spread across his face and he leaned forward "to find the fountain of youth" he whispered in her ear.

"What is that?"

"Where your dreams come true ,a way to live forever" his eyes glazed over thinking about it .

"Why would you want to live forever?"

Jack eyes snapped towards her "why would you not?".

"Well" Rebecca shied under his gaze slightly "I always thought people who live forever are the ones who have nothing worth living for, I mean I don't think I could watch my friends die as I travelled around the sea, you would eventually see everything and you would just be this depressed lonely pirate".

Jack's eyes bore into her face half shocked and half thinking.

"There are always things to see and always new people to meet" he mumbled.

"But no one worth staying for?"

Jack hesitated before answering "nothing will happen to those people when I become immortal".

"But it will eventually, and can you put up with all the grief over their deaths?".

Jack had no answer he had never really thought about things like that just about being the famous immortal Jack Sparrow that lived on.

"Still be good to be the first to find it" he mumbled causing Rebecca to laugh at his childish behaviour.

"Tell me about yourself Jack?" she pleaded.

"You mean the famous stories of moi" he mocked placing his hand on his chest.

She nodded smiling "Well Becky I have quite a few".

"Becky now is it?"

"Well Rebecca does get a mouthful" Rebecca laughed motioning for him to start.

Jack and Rebecca had been in deep conversation for a while as the crew woke up and got to work on the ship.

"Sea turtles, seriously you may be able to fool some but not me Jack Sparrow" she laughed.

"and don't worry I wouldn't of burnt the rum, just the food and shelter"

"That's what I like to here" he grinned.

His face leant forward causing Rebecca's laughter to stop, and his hand reached forward to caress her cheek, rubbing small circles across her blush.

"I like your blush" he whispered.

Rebecca couldn't bring herself to move and she soon felt his lips brush against hers until he crashed them against hers softly.

Rebecca's brain battled against her heart for a while before she gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, their lips moved in sync , and Jack's hands buried in her hair whilst the other rested on her hip.

Soon they parted ,gasping for breath and Rebecca leaned onto his chest in silence listening to his rapid heartbeat smiling.

"I like your kisses as well" he whispered trailing kisses down her neck a smile on his face.

"Oh god Jack I think your in love".

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think :D**


End file.
